


noo-noo vores yusaku

by Sakuraa



Category: Teletubbies (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack, Death, F/M, Necrophilia, Other, Smut, Vore, cursed fanfic, im so sorry everyone, save yourself and dont read it, this is the worST THING, very cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraa/pseuds/Sakuraa
Summary: yusaku does some voring, gets vored.





	noo-noo vores yusaku

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

The sun screams as it rises over the grassy hills which are greener than shrek’s ballsack. Its light shines over a really big hill with a door and windows. The light penetrates through the glass windows and softly illuminates two lovers sleeping peacefully. One is a tall, slim man with beautiful blue and pink pointy hair, with eyes as emerald as green things. The other, snuggled close, is a taller, round, yellow blob, rather soft and furry, with a small point protruding from her head.

Yusaku fujiki is in love with Laa-laa, a famous, sexy creature known as a Teletubby. 

Their night consisted of rough love making – 4 rounds of it. The bed is stained with cum, but like the dirty hoes they are, they still slept in it together. This is true romance. These fiends are kinkier in bed than shrek and barry bee benson. 

The light shines in Yusakus eyes, bc the baby sun is a total bitch, and wakes yusaku. He yawns very wide, and gazes next to his yellow, cum-stained lover, and smiles sweetly.

“Wake up my beautiful Laa-laa~” Yusaku purrs.

Laa-laa wakes from her slumber, and gazes lovingly at yusaku.

“Good morning my bitch~” Laa-laa giggles innocently. 

“God you look so hot” Yusaku moans as he stares at Laa-laa splayed on the bed next to him, huge Teletubby vagina exposed to the open.

“Ready for round 5, my dear playmaker~?” Laa-laa teases yusaku, rolling onto her belly and shoving her huge thicc ass in the air, wiggling it seductively. 

Yusakus dick gets instantly harder than any stone. God, he loved his thicc mustard girlfriend. He licks his lips, grabs the yellow blobs’ legs, spreads them, and goes down on her, instantly licking her wet, furry, yellow vagina. 

“Teehee” Laa-laa giggles as yusaku savages and literally straight up eats her vagina. She starts screaming in pain and her labias are ripped straight off her body one by one, and consumed by the sweet, quiet, innocent duelist. 

“YUSAKU WHAT ARE U DOING” Laa-laa screams louder; despite being in so much pain, it is so arousing watching her boyfriend consume her bit by bit.

Yusaku licks his blood covered lips and looks down at his masterpiece, a ravaged hole that was once a sweet love making spot. 

“Goodnight my princess~” Yusaku whispers into laa-laas ear as she slowly passes out and dies from blood loss. Yusaku, more aroused than ever, lines his dick up with the bloody hole and shoves it in, aroused by the blood and tightness of the hole. He thrusts, each time moaning louder and louder, until he lets his semen blow into the corpse and yells “LINK SUMMON!!”.

As he recovers from his high, he gazes lovingly at the lifeless body in front of him, admiring the beauty he created. 

However, silence was broken as a soft vacuuming noise, that got slowly louder and louder, disturbed Yusakus’ peace. He turned around, and saw the figure of a small, round blue object, with large eyes staring right into Yusakus’ fucked up soul. He slowly moved closer to yusaku, menacingly staring into his eyes and not breaking eye contact until he was right next to him. 

This was Noo-noo, the local vacuum cleaning slut. 

Noo-noo glances at Laa-laas lifeless bloody and semen-covered corpse. Then, he begins the succ. He slurps up the corpse, limb by limb, to yusakus surprise. How did she even fit inside noo-noo anyway? After minutes of limb-ripping and sucking, the bed was clean, and only noo-noo and yusaku remained. 

“Thank you, that saved a lot of mess-cleaning and explanations for me. Ile fuck you anytime.” Yusaku winks at noo-noo, wiggling his 8-inch flaccid cock at the vacuum cleaners face. 

The noo-noo glanced at his cock, glanced at yusakus face, and then back to his cock. Then, he lifts his long nose tube, and starts sucking yusakus cock with it. 

Yusaku suddenly drops to his knees in pleasure, but starts screaming as soon as the sheer force of the succ rips his entire dick off. 

Noo-noo then moves his long sucker to yusakus leg, and revs up the succ, which rips the whole leg straight from his pelvis. When that leg is consumed, the other leg is next on the menu too. 

Yusaku straight up dies from shock, pain and blood-loss. This is karma at its finest. 

Noo-noo continues to vore yusaku, limb by limb. When the arms are gone, only his torso and head remains. He cranks up the succ to the max and rips yusakus head from the torso, sucking the beautiful boy into the void. Lastly, the torso, and then yusaku is gone forever.

Noo-noo sheds a single tear. He loved yusaku and wanted to be his lover, not Laa-laa. Now he can have Yusaku Fujiki forever inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive my cursed hands,


End file.
